Rosa hybrida. 
xe2x80x98POULshrimpxe2x80x99.
The present invention constitutes a new and distinct variety of miniature rose plant which originated from a controlled crossing between xe2x80x98POULegexe2x80x99, a rose by the same inventors, described and illustrated in U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 09/282,073 dated Mar. 29, 1999; and xe2x80x98POULvicxe2x80x99, a rose by the same inventors, described and illustrated in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,012 issued on Oct. 27, 1994. The two parents were crossed during the summer of 1990 and the resulting seeds were planted in a controlled environment in Fredensborg, Denmark. The new variety is named xe2x80x98POULshrimpxe2x80x99.
The new rose may be distinguished from its seed parent, xe2x80x98POULegexe2x80x99, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. xe2x80x98POULshrimpxe2x80x99 has bright orange-red blooms, whereas the xe2x80x98POULegexe2x80x99 has salmon-orange blooms.
2. xe2x80x98POULshrimpxe2x80x99 is a miniature garden rose, whereas xe2x80x98POULegexe2x80x99 is a floribunda rose.
3. xe2x80x98POULshrimpxe2x80x99 exhibits more compact and even and growth than xe2x80x98POULegexe2x80x99.
The new variety may be distinguished from its pollen parent, xe2x80x98POULvicxe2x80x99 by the following combination of characteristics:
1. xe2x80x98POULshrimpxe2x80x99 has bright orange-red blooms, whereas xe2x80x98POULvicxe2x80x99 has red blooms.
2. xe2x80x98POULshrimpxe2x80x99 exhibits less flowers per stem when compared to xe2x80x98POULvicxe2x80x99.
3. xe2x80x98POULshrimpxe2x80x99 is a larger plant in height and width than xe2x80x98POULvicxe2x80x99.
The objective of the hybridization of this rose variety was to create a new and distinct variety for garden use with unique qualities, such as:
1. Uniform and abundant flowers;
2. Vigorous, but compact growth;
3. Disease resistance.
This combination of qualities is not present in previously available commercial cultivars of this type and distinguish xe2x80x98POULshrimpxe2x80x99 from all other varieties of which we are aware.
As part of their rose development program, L. Pernille Olesen and Mogens N. Olesen germinated the seeds from the aforementioned hybridization during winter 1990 and conducted evaluations on the resulting seedlings in a controlled environment in Fredensborg, Denmark.
xe2x80x98POULshrimpxe2x80x99 was selected in the spring of 1991 by the inventors as a single plant from the progeny of the aforementioned hybridization.
Asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98POULshrimpxe2x80x99 by traditional budding and rooted cuttings was first done by L. Pernille and Mogens N. Olesen in their nursery in Fredensborg, Denmark in summer 1991. This initial and other subsequent asexual propagations conducted in controlled environments have demonstrated that the characteristics of xe2x80x98POULshrimpxe2x80x99 are true to type and are transmitted from one generation to the next.